


See you then..

by NikiMouse221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mourning Dean, Past Character Death, Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiMouse221/pseuds/NikiMouse221
Summary: Dean's letter to Cas at the end of Twist and Shout





	See you then..

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> I just can't get over this book

  
  
April 1981

  
  
Dear Cas,

  
I saw Tessa today; she looks lovely. I gave her your box; I hope you don't mind it, I just didn't know what to do with it. I kept your last letter, though. I can never let go of it.

  
Sam and Jess are celebrating their anniversary abroad so I'm taking care of my niece, Abby, you remember her, right? She's beautiful; she has Jess' eyes, and Sammy's smile and nose.

When I was packing for the weekend I came across the videotapes from the beach. It made me think about shells and it made me sad, but then I remembered, you wrote in your letter that being sad wasn't the point of this whole thing, that it wasn't the point of us, I agree; I wish it wasn't like this; I wish I wouldn't have left.  
You said it wasn't my fault, but I know it was, and it's killing me. However, I promised you I wouldn't get stuck on that, that I would move on. But, as you've said, loving you has become a part of me now and it's never going away. 

You said that memories help, that they are good that way, that they are always there when I need them, and you're always there when I need you, even if you're not.

  
I think we were lucky; not many people experience love at first sight- you always denied it, but it was, really, love at first sight. When I saw you at that party back in 1965, oh Cas, my heart skipped a beat.  
I rushed in, like a total fool, but I couldn't help it, I fell in love with you the instant I saw you.

I can't listen to Elvis anymore, not without tearing up. And whenever "Can’t help falling in love (with you)" comes up on the radio I switch it off.  
You were right; it's the smallest unfulfilled plans that hurt the most. The fact that we'll never sit at that diner and drink milkshakes again hurts more than the fact that we'll never have a house on an island.

  
I miss you, Cas. I miss you every day. I hope you're in a better place now, that you're not hurting anymore, especially not because of me. At first I wasn't sure if I should go see you at the hospital. Once I left the town and headed towards LA, I wasn't sure if I'd stay more than a day. But as soon as I saw your beautiful blue eyes, I knew I'd stay there till the very end.

Tessa said that she doesn't think that people like you ever say goodbye, she's right, people like you say 'see you then'….

 

Goodbye my darling, and you are always, my darling.  
Yours, Dean  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact- this is actually a "book report" I prepared for my closeted friend to give to our SUPER HOMOPHOBIC English teacher. Oops..???


End file.
